My Love Story
by OoMidnight SunoO
Summary: Written from Hotaru's point of view, follows the story of Hotaru Takeda and how her relationship forms with a certain Australian... JimxO.C. The rating may change due to some mild language
1. Chapter 1: My Rise and Shine

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **_**GX **_**or Yu-Gi-Oh!, besides, if I did would I **_**really**_** be hear right now?**

**However I do own all original characters introduced in this fanfiction including, but not limited to, Hotaru & Hisana Takeda, Akane Akihana and will report who ever uses these characters against my allowance. **

So that you can fully understand my writing style, here are some of what I will be using to represent speech, thought etc. I'll add more as I need them.

"Speech"

"_Thought" _

_Sound effect _

_Chapter 1_

My Rise and Shine

The sun broke through my blinds and into my eyes just as the alarm on my alarm clock went off, I let out a groan, I hate mornings and anybody who does should be shot on sight. Along with those who are forcing me to get up at this ungodly hour. I rolled over and hit the _'off'_ button on top of my alarm clock and then I checked the time, it read 5:30 a.m., just looking at the time made me want to kill myself, but I had important things to do today. So I dragged my half-dead body toward the side of my bed and sat on the edge and clicked the radio on to the only good station this stupid island could get. I rubbed my eyes and then stretched with a yawn. I then slumped over with my head held in my hands and my elbows balanced on my knees, this was not a good time for me to be up-and-about. I then forced myself to get up from the side of my bed and I dragged myself to the shower in my room. Gotta say, being in Obelisk blue had it's advantages. I got undressed and tossed my pajamas on the floor, got in the shower, and turned on the water.

Well, while I'm here, I might as well tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Hotaru Takeda, I have long black hair that comes down past my waist with bangs that frame my face and, despite my long hair, are only about as long as my face. I have blue eyes and that's probably my most outstanding feature because of my dark hair color versus my light eye and skin color. Let's see what else, I have a beauty mark beneath my left eye, but it's usually hidden by my bags so not to many people know I have one, and I guess that's it...I'll be sure to fill you in on all the details later.

I picked up the shampoo bottle and squirted some into the palm of my hand and began to rub it into my hair, this took most of my time since I had so much hair, but soon I rinsed out the suds and turned off the water. I slid the frosted glass door back and stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself and I let my wet hair fall down over my shoulders as I searched for the hairdryer, I opened up the cabinet under the sink and pulled it out. I unrolled the cord and plugged it into the outlet and flipped the switch and began to dry my hair. As I ran the dryer across my hair to dry it, my mind wondered as to what I would have to say at this meeting. Oh, yes, I should've told you earlier, I'm part of the student council here on Academy Island. They don't ask much of us, but every once in a while we have to organize some dueling event or greet new entrants to the academy, and that's what I had to do today. But this wasn't some ordinary meet-n-greet, these people I was introducing to Duel Academy were champions from all over the globe! One from each of the other schools built by Kaiba Corp, a tournament was held at each of the schools to determine the best from each school and the winners get to come here to take part in some big event we're holding. Not only that, they get to study and live here on Academy Island.

My hair finished drying and I re-wrapped the towel around myself so it would stay up a little longer while I grabbed the comb off the sink and began to comb through my now dry hair. I parted my hair down the middle so my bangs framed my face evenly on either side. I dried my body off and walked out of the bathroom and over to my closet. I slide the wooden door open and pulled out my sleeveless black turtle neck, slipped it over my head and shoved my arms through the arm holes. Then I slipped on the skirt portion of the Obelisk uniform and I grabbed the white with blue trim Obelisk issued jacket and buttoned it up my chest, this uniform was so embarrassing, I swear no matter how small you were the uniform was _always _too tight and too small in all the wrong places. I slipped on the uniform issued Obelisk blue heeled-boots and walked over toward my bed. I bent over and glanced down at the clock 6:08 a.m. "Hmm, for once I'm not running late, good thing they meet at 6:30 instead of 6:00 or I really _would_ be late!" I chuckled to myself, I had a horrible sense of time and so I often woke up late, but today (unfortunately) I set my alarm so I could get up early and have plenty of time before I had to be at the meeting room to greet the champions.

So, after mentally patting myself on the back for being early I stepped outside of my room and locked the door behind me. I shoved the key into my skirt pocket and started down the hall. I rounded the corner at the end of the hall and went down a flight of stairs, then I took a short cut through the bath house in the girl's dorm to the back door and soon enough, I was outside and on my way to Duel Academy's main building. I crossed over an open field and I cut through a small chuck of trees, this was my shortcut that I took all the time when I was late, or in this case, trying to prevent. Just after this little clearing, the trees break and- "_Hissssssssssssss_" I stopped dead in my tracks _"Meep…"_

A wicked hiss came from below my feet, I looked down and underneath my boot was a tail. A green scale-ridden tail, and it was huge. I followed it with my eyes and gradually the tail lead to a fat green body and then to a narrow green head of an alligator..._ALLIGATOR?!_. I jumped back off of it's tail and it quickly turned it's head to glare at me dead-on. My mind raced, _"Why is there and alligator in the middle of the woods? How did it get here? Does it eat people? WHY ME?!" _just then I saw it jerk it's head and I thought it was coming after me so.…"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I let out a high-pitched scream and turned to run when _SMACK!_ I hit something not two seconds after I turned to run and I thought I'd hit a tree, but it was so warm. Last I checked, trees weren't warm. I looked up and I saw that it wasn't a tree that I'd run into, it was a boy!

He then placed his hands on my shoulders to calm me down "Your alright mate, she's not gonna bite yea'" He had an Australian accent, it was heavenly "Are you alright?" He asked again and I snapped out of my accent-love bliss "Y-yes! I'm-" I heard the leaves rustle and I jumped and buried my face in his chest, he kept his hands on my shoulders and gave out a chuckle "You sure? You jumped pretty high just now!" He gave another little laugh and then I pulled my face away from his chest and with a blush across my face as I glared up at him "It's just _so_ nice that you can make fun of me after that alligator nearly took a bite out of my leg!" he laughed again, did he really find this whole situation funny?

"I'm tryin' to make yea' feel better mate, since she did give you a good scare. And she's not an alligator, she's a crocodile"

It was then I noticed that the alli-er-crocodile had moved away from us and was a staring at the boy, and then I also realized he was still holding me and I blushed even harder and I spoke "Umm, you can let go of me now" I said it in a hushed tone because I really didn't want him to let me go, I felt like he was the only thing keeping the crocodile from biting my leg off. I looked back up at him he blushed too and dropped his hands to his sides

"R-right mate sorry…"

"It's alright…"

It was awkwardly silent after that and we just stood there with our heads staring in opposite directions, but soon I broke the silence and looked over at him

"Umm, the crocodile, is she your pet?"

He lifted his head up to meet my gaze and it was then I got a closer at him. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black leather vest over top. Tied around his neck was an orange bandana and he wore black pants with cowboy-like boots and a hat to match with jet-black hair spiking out from under it, but what caught my attention the most was his eye. He had blue-green eyes, but the right one was all bandaged up. _"What if that crocodile did that to him..." _I shivered a little at the thought, but I shoved that horrid thought out of my brain as he spoke to answer my question.

"Oh no, she's not my pet, she's more like family"

He smiled at me and I could feel my face turn a little pink as I spoke again

"Oh, so does she have a name?"

"Her name is Sherly, and what about you? I think I should know the name of the person Sherly almost had for lunch"

"Right, I'm Hotaru!" I gave him a smile

"I'm Jim and it's a pleasure to meet yea'"

He smiled back and then walked around me and bent down to Sherly, picked her up, and strapped her onto this holster on his back. I just watched in amazement at how easily he stood up and carried her around, she must have been so heavy, that meant that he must have been _very_ strong to be able to carry her around like that. He then turned to face me and he held his hand up.

"It was nice meeting you Hotaru, but I've gotta be headin' off"

I grabbed my cell phone out of my skirt pocket and glanced down at it and it read 6:20 a.m.

"Whoa! It's already that late?! Aw man! I knew I wasn't allowed to be early!"

I swore under my breath while Jim just looked confused

"Everything alright sheila?"

"No! I'm gonna be late for my meeting! I'm sorry, but I have to go too!"

He nodded as I bowed to him and then I broke out into a run. Before I made it to the end of the clearing I waved my hand back to him and yelled.

"I'll talk to you later Jim!"

He shouted something back , but I couldn't make out what it was so I kept running and soon I was at the front door of the huge academy.


	2. Chapter 2: My Introduction

Hiya! Back for chapter 2!! Chapter 3 is done and under revision and should be posted shortly! Also be sure to look for my oneshot for _Bleach_! I won't give away the plot, but it involves Toshiro! So, read and review and don't forget to say 'hi' to Autumn-Angel-31 when you read her fan fiction too! (after you read mine of course :P)

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh _GX_ T-T

_Chapter 2_

My Introduction

I charged through the double-doors and ran down the hall, up some stairs and soon I was at the council meeting room. I opened the door and leaned on the door frame trying to catch my breath.

"I...made...it…" I panted in between my words

"Hotaru! You made it on time today!"

A voice chirped from behind a tall stack of papers, I stepped toward it and peered over the huge mound to see the person holding them up. It was one of my best friends, Akane Akihana, but I just called her Aki. She was a Ra Yellow and wore the uniform to match...well, sort of. She was a brunet with short cut hair that came down to about her shoulders and it flipped outward, her bangs framed her face, but she had died them a blonde color which made them stand out against her naturally dark hair. She wore a black tank top under her yellow Ra yellow blazer. The blazer itself was yellow with white trim and was cropped to about mid-waist. She left it open in the front she had the Ra yellow skirt to match. She also had several belts crisscrossed around her waist and a pair of white heeled boots that came up to her ankles.

"Hey Aki! What're you doing?"

Aki set the papers down on the desk with a _thud_ as she raised her hand to forehead. She let out a sigh and then rested her hand on top of the tall stack of papers and gave them a pat.

"These are the rules and regulations for the duel event we're having, you know, the one with the champions?"

"They choose _now_ to give us these? We asked for those weeks ago!" I let out a sigh in frustration and placed one hand on my forehead and the other on my hip

"Well, better late than never. Just put them over in the storage room until we get the champions settled in"

"You got it...say Hotaru...?"

"Hmm...?"

I turned toward her and noticed she was struggling to pick the stack up again.

"Gimme' a hand?"

She grinned and I just laughed and smiled at her.

"Sure thing Aki"

We spilt the stack up into two piles and we walked down the hall to the storage room. I unlocked the door and we stepped inside and set the papers on the near-by desk and then shut and re-locked the door behind us. We rushed back to the council room to prepare for the champions. We walked through the door and the rest of council members (all three of them) were busy cleaning and sorting things to make the room look more presentable for the champions. Aki and I joined them until finally the small room was clean enough.

It was a small room with a long wooden table stretching across the center of the room. surrounding the table were enough wheelie-chairs, chairs with wheels on them, for the council and some extras for the champions. We all took our seats and made small talk while the clock ticked away. It was 6:32 a.m. now, the champions should start showing up, we told them to be here at 6:45 a.m. so we could explain to them what we were going to do, why they were here, and to give them their class lists to use while they were at Duel Academy.

"So, Hotaru why were you late _today_?"

Aki gave me a wide grin as she leaned back in her chair waiting for and answer. I turned to face her and rested my arm on the cold wooden table.

"I _actually_ got up early and I took my short cut through the woods, you know the one right?"

She nodded and then I continued to tell my story. I told her everything from the crocodile to my meeting Jim and when I was done she looked like she was about to faint.

"A-a crocodile?! Like 'criky that crocs' a beaut let's piss it off!' kinda crocodile?"

She imitated that famous croc hunter and I let out a giggle and nodded to her.

"Yup! He was even Australian!"

"How did you know?" She tilted her head to the side

"He had the accent and-"

Just then there was a knock at the door and I glanced at the time 6:40 a.m., a little early, but it had to be one of the champions. I stood up and primped myself one last time before opening the door. Sure enough, it was one of the champions. He had blue hair…a blunette? He had golden eyes too and he looked oddly familiar, but I can't remember where I've seen him before. None the less, I held out my hand to shake his.

"Hello! Welcome to Duel Academy!" I gave him a smile as he took my hand "Thanks ma'am, names' Jesse!" he was a very warm sounding person and I could tell he was going to fit in just fine here

"I'm Hotaru , please take a seat anywhere you like and make yourself at home. We'll start the meeting just as soon as the rest of the champions arrive"

He nodded and walked over and sat down near Aki and I could tell she was waiting to chat-up the newbie's. Well, that was one of the champions that I had to meet, only three more to go. I stayed near the door as one-by-one the rest of the champions began to arrive. The next one that arrived had a dark skin tone and dark hair and gold eyes, he was very toned, I could tell just by looking at his arms. Then just behind him was another one, he had reddish hair and glasses and he was an odd one. With Jesse, Axel, and the newest one Adrian that made three of the champions known. We had, north, east, and west so all that left was south, I wonder who-

"Hotaru!"

I heard a familiar voice call me from just beyond the door, I turned to face it and I wasn't expecting who was waiting just beyond the door frame.

"Jim? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Are you a champion too?"

"_Too_? Your a champion? From where?"

"Sheila I'm from South Academy, an yea', I'm one of the champions"

It was then that I glanced down at one of his belts, and sure enough, strapped to it was a deck box. A sure sign to me that he was a duelist, though I probably should've guessed that he was a champion. Just by looking at his clothes it should've been painfully obvious that he didn't go to this school, I guess I was a bit...distracted, what with the crocodile and all.

"Hotaru, does this mean that your a champion too?"

I loved it when he said my name, it just sounded so cool when he said it with that Australian accent of his.

"No I'm not, I'm here to greet you!"

"What?"

I gave him a smile as I held out my hand to him.

"Welcome to Duel Academy!"

We both laughed as he took my hand in his, but instead of shaking it, he bent down and lightly kissed the back of my hand.

"Oh, my h-how formal.." I can't believe he just kissed my hand!

"Chivalry's not dead yet shela" he smiled at me and I blushed

I pointed him in the direction of Aki and told him to take a seat. He stepped through the door and sat down next to her and when she turned around from Jesse to check to see who had sat down behind her, the look on her face was priceless. I knew she didn't believe me and my story of a man-eating croc and a one-eyed Australian, but she had to believe me now. I chuckled under my breath as I made my way up toward the front of the room to talk to the champions. I stood at the head of the table and I tapped my hand on the desk to call their attention and then all eyes were on me...great, if there's one thing I hate more than mornings, it was public speaking, but then again who didn't hate that?

I cleared my throat and forced a smile on my face, the sooner I got this over with the better.

"Let me start off by saying thanks to all of the champions for coming such a long way from home just to be here at Duel Academy. You are the best of the best and we here at Duel Academy are honored to have you all here"

I kept going with the rules of the school, class expectations and about the assembly they would be appearing in later that day, among other things dealing with the school. Then I went on to talk about the tournament they were to be participating in. Though, I couldn't give them much information, I had put the papers for the tournament in the storage room...oh well, to late now I guess. I cleared my throat one more time and I thought for a moment trying to find the right words.

"Now then, as for the rules of the tournament, unfortunately there is nothing definite I can say as of this point-"

Before I could get out the rest of the sentence I was cut off by Adrian, the champion with the reddish hair and the glasses.

"Wait just a minute, what do you mean nothing 'definite'?"

"Well if you had let me finish you'd know why by now, wouldn't you?" I threw it right back at him with a sarcastic tone in my voice

"Right...sorry"

I heard some of the others in the room let out a chuckle as I started to speak again.

"Anyway, the reason is because the school board has just oh-so conveniently decided to give the rules and details for the tournament this morning when we asked for them _three_ weeks age. So please forgive the inconvenience, but at the very least, you will all find out the details of the tournament at the assembly that will be held later today. Are there any questions?"

I paused and took a few calming breaths and waited a moment, when no one spoke up I continued.

"Well then, since there are no questions, I only have one last thing to discuss with you," I pulled out my student PDA and held it up to them, it was about this time I felt like I was teaching a class "You all should've gotten one of these upon arriving here on the island correct?" They all nodded and a few of them pulled them out to look at them "This is your student PDA, it can be used to check e-mail, help to keep track of your classes, I.M., and there is also a map of the school programmed in to make finding your classes a little easier." I smiled at them all again "So please don't hesitate to send me a message if you need anything, and please feel free to get the numbers of you friends here at D.A. or other members of the council. That's all for this meeting and I'll contact you once I've set the date for the next meeting. Thank you all again for coming out here and enjoy your stay here at Duel Academy!"

They all stood up and left the room, save for Jesse and Aki who were exchanging their PDA numbers from the looks of it, and then I shifted my gaze to Jim who was about to leave the room. I wanted to talk to him before he left, so I called to him.

"Hey Jim, hold up"

He stopped at the door frame and waited for me. I walked past Jesse and Aki and whispered into Aki's ear "I'll I.M. you later okay?" She nodded to me and I walked over to a waiting Jim.

"What's up Hotaru?"

"I thought that since our meeting earlier was a little 'rushed' I thought I could show you to your next class and we could talk a little more"

I blushed a little, I felt embarrassed asking him this soon after meeting him, but he just chuckled a bit.

"Sure, sounds good to me" I loved how he said vowels

I smiled as we walked out of the room and down the hall. While we were walking we made small talk and then, from what seemed like nowhere, Aki and Jesse came up from behind us. Aki tapped my on the shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"BWA!" I yelped

"Hehehe! Geez Hotaru, you sure do scare easily!"

I raised my hand to my chest and patted the area where my heart was, trying to jump start it.

"Yeah...right. So what's up? I was gonna call you later"

"Changed my mind about walking around with Jesse alone so I told him how fun it was to scare you so we changed our minds and came back just for you!"

I clenched the bridge of my nose between my eyes and sighed

"Fine….just don't scare me anymore….EVER, got it?"

She chuckled at agreed, though I doubt she'll _actually_ keep her promise….


	3. Chapter 3: My Cake, That is Not a Lie!

Dun dun dun da dun! Yay for chapter 3!! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry the last one was so boring, this one gets better with some JimHotaru fluff

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh T-T

...Chapter 3...

My Cake (_That is not a lie!_)

After we wandered around for a few minutes, talking about nothing really important, we decided that it was best if Jim and Jesse get to there classes early since it was there first day.

"We'll see you guys later!" Aki waved them off as they headed off toward there first class as Duel Academy students.

"So, what are you gonna do Hotaru?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose again…I really hated working so early in the morning

"I have to read through the dumb rules before the assembly starts today after school"

"That's right! It was your turn to give the assembly this time huh? Sorry you got such a major one…"

While we all worked on the assembly as a whole, the student council worked in shifts as to who would do all of the public speaking. And this assembly was all me, but the rules came so late, I was going to have work supper fast to make the assembly on time.

"Need any help? I don't mind missing a few classes…" she grinned

I _pfft_ed at her and forced her to her class. If there was anyone that needed to take the classes, it was Aki. She was a stellar duelist, but her grades…not so much.

So, I made my way down to the storage, cleared myself a space to sit, and I started to read through the massive paper work.

As I read, I thought it was strange, the number of folders for such a simple event, the detail the rules had, and this weird device to be issued to all participants...biobands? What a weird name...still it wasn't my place to question. I put the papers I had just read back into the folder and shuffled around and placed it onto the 'already read' pile, the tiny stack I _had_ read, was slowly growing larger.

Suddenly I heard a bell ring and I jumped. I looked up at the clock on the wall and it was almost time for the assembly, where did the time go? I decided that I knew enough about this thing that I could at least give a decent assembly.

I stood up and stretched my arms up and over my head and weaved my way through the pile of papers and left the small room. As I walked, I stopped dead in my tracks in front of a vending machine. My mouth watered and my eyes traced imaginary lines around the inside of the glass case, I deserve a little snack after all that work right? I thought about what I wanted and finally decided on a spongy, yellow, cream-filled cake that looked delicious from this side so I slid my money into the slot and pushed the numbers 'A-08', the same number as the one under my cream-filled cake. I waited as the wheel under the cake spun and forced the cake out and it dropped down to the bottom, but to my surprise, the little wheel kept going and another cream-filled cake dropped down.

"Yay! This must be my reward for working so hard!"

I cheered to myself as I bent down to pick up my cakes. I let a huge smile escape across my face as I pulled the clear wrapping down around the sides of the cake and I took the first bite. I walked down a set of stairs and took another bite of my cake as I turned the corner and found myself in front of the indoor pool area. As I walked by the large glass windows, I looked down at the pool and my eyes traced along the edge of the pool until they came to a figure. The figure looked like it was lying down against a green lump...wait, I knew that lump...Sherly? It was, without a doubt, and that meant the figure was Jim. I chuckled to myself...I had an idea...

I walked through a break in the walls, and walked down the steps that were directly after the opening, my heels clicking against the concrete as I took my steps. As I neared the bottom I slowed down and took careful steps as I got closer to Jim, he was sleeping with his head resting on Sherly's back, though I couldn't tell if she was sleeping too because her eyes were open, did crocodiles sleep with there eyes open? I couldn't remember, so I shoved that thought strand out of my brain and continued to creep toward Jim.

I took about three more strides from the bottom of the stairs and I was standing over Jim, I had been quiet enough that I didn't wake him, but that would soon change. I bent down and brought my torso against my knees and I set the cakes, one still unopened and the other with a few bites taken out of it, down next to me and I leaned over Jim. I leaned in closer and...

"BOO!"

"CRIKY!" he shouted as his eyes, well eye, shot open and he jolted upward. I leaned back just in time or else he would have crashed into me.

"So Australians _do_ say that!"

As he sat there trying to catch his breath I let out a laugh at his over dramatic reaction. He then turned his gaze to me and he shot me a glare, I guess my joke wasn't as funny to him as it was to me, so I just waved my hand up and down and said "Sorry, but I couldn't resist" I let out another small laugh.

"Right…" he let out a breath

"Sorry...well if it makes you feel any better, I did come over here for a real reason…" he looked over at me, curious now

"Really? And what's that?"

I pointed down at Sherly and smiled

"I wanted to talk to Sherly, if that's alright…"

He looked at me with wide eyes and leaned back a little in surprise, I guess it was a little weird to talk with an alli-er-crocodile, but this was important.

"Sure, I don't see why not, but watch yourself though, she really only trusts me sheila"

He leaned down to her and tapped her on her head with a smile across his face

"C'mon girl, rise-en-shine, you have a guest"

"_Great, piss it off…"_ I thought. It didn't look smart but I had to assume that Jim knew what he was doing. _"…But they really do seem to have a special connection" _

So Sherly was awake too and she looked up at me with her large yellow eyes. I then leaned down with my hands pressed against the concrete. I was eye-snout level with her.

"Sherly, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for stepping on your tail earlier, and for screaming so loud, and for being scared of you,"

Wow, guess I won't be making any crocodile friends anytime soon...

"Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry for hurting your tail, ears, and feelings...I wish I could make it up to you..."

I thought for a moment and then I jolted up to look at Jim

"Jim, can I give Sherly a snack?"

"Um, sure sheila, but what are yea' gonna give her?"

I glanced over at the small pile beside me consisting of my cakes, one still unopened and the other still partly eaten. I reached over and picked up the unopened cake and held it up to Jim

"Can I give her one of these?"

He eyed it for a moment and then nodded

"Sure, I don't know if she'll like it though"

"Yay! You're gonna like these Sherly, I promise!"

I opened the cake and pulled it out of it's wrapper and I stopped and thought for a moment before I spoke

"Um...Jim, how should I feed her?"

It wasn't everyday that I feed a crocodile, so this was a first for me. He stared at me for a moment and then he let out a laugh, _"It's just __**so **__nice that he finds me missing a finger funny…" _I thought as I shot him a glare and pouted before he leaned over and took my hand in his. His hand was so...warm, I could feel my face heat up as he held my hand between his.

"All you have to do is hold it like this and remember to keep your fingers flat"

He positioned the cake in the middle of my flattened palm and he leaned back as I lowered my hand to Sherly's mouth.

"Here Sherly, try one of these"

She opened her mouth and it engulfed my hand. I gasped and Jim smiled over at me and said "Your alright, don't worry" I gulped and she pulled her mouth back and the cake was gone. I let out a sigh of relief as I held up my hand and flexed the fingers

"Look Jim, all five fingers!"

He gave a light laugh as he patted Sherly on the head and smiled down at her

"Sherly's really taken a liking to yea' Sheila"

"Really? So you liked the cake then Sherly?"

She let out a very pleasant sounding growl. I smiled and laughed and then I sat back up.

"It's funny…" I said with a light chuckle

"What?" he said as I stretched out my hand and petted Sherly's head

"Even though she's….well, an animal, she has her own personality. I mean, take just now for example, she growled and even though we speak in totally different ways, I still understood her and knew she was happy" I smiled and laughed a little and held my lightly clutched hand up to cover my mouth "Sorry, now you probably think I'm nuts huh?"

He shook his head "Not at all sheila, in fact, your probably the first person to see Sherly the same way I do, as someone who feels the same feelings we do. The only difference between us is the way we both display those feelings, like happiness and sadness and…"

"And love…" _"Wait, LOVE?! What did I just say?!"_

he turned his head away in embarrassment. Why was I such an idiot?

Just then the bell rang and I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time.

"Shoot! The assembly's about to start! Jim we have to go!"

"It's that late already?"

He nodded and put Sherly pack into her holster on his back and when ran up the stairs out the small opening.

_Sigh_…I guess I wasn't _ever_ aloud to on time was I?

--

Oh ho! What is going to happen?!

Will they make it to the assembly on time?!

Will Hotaru _ever_ be on time?!

And will pigs _ever_ fly?!

Well, yes to the first, no to the second and 'what the hell' to the third. Now where's that monkey I need to shoot something!

Can't wait to see you in chapter 4!! ;)


	4. Chapter 4: My Suspicion

Hey guys! WAZZAP?! I'm back for chapter 4!! The epic duel between Jesse and Jaden and the mystery of the biobands intensified! All stations are a-go for chapter 4!

+ + +C H A P T E R F O U R + + +

_Start_

…Chapter 4…

My Suspicion

After a few close calls of being lost in this impossibly huge school, we finally made it (lucky for us that they delayed the assembly for a few minutes to wait for one of the other champions who was later then we were)I took in a deep breath and held my hand over my heart, beating a mile a minute.

"Well, at least were not late!" I weakly laughed

"Your late a lot aren't yea' Hotaru?"

I nodded, wasn't my fault I had a horrible sense of time. While we made small talk the other champion, Adrian , came over to join us. But where was the other one…Axel? I looked around and spotted Axel leaning on the back on the stage, eyes closed looking deep in thought _"I wonder why he doesn't come over? Maybe he doesn't know we were over here…" _I excused myself from Jim and Adrian and I walked over to Axel. As I got closer to him he didn't raise his head to look at me, he just stood there, motionless.

"Um, Axel?" I leaned in, did he hear me? I was answered when one of his golden eyes opened and locked onto me…boy if looks could kill.

"Oh, you did hear me! Well then I'll make this quick," I stumbled over my words, he was so intimidating "Um, well, Jim, Adrian and I are all over there and when I saw you over here alone I thought that maybe you would want to-"

"No" Bam. Cut off.

"But I didn't even-"

"I said _no_" And again.

"Alright, well…then I'll see you later Axel"

"Whatever" His eye closed and he went back to his motionless state.

I walked back over to Jim and Adrian, clearly I wasn't wanted over there…prick. I took my original place between Jim and Adrian and glared at the ground, what did I ever do to him? I don't know how he was raised but that gives him no reason to act so rude to-

"What happened with you?" Adrian interrupted me mid-thought

"Huh? Oh, it's Axel, he's just being a pain in my-"

"Miss Takeda" I shut my mouth and looked up. And right across from me was one of my teachers and another man. The teacher was Dr. Crowler. A rather tall man with pale blonde hair and the most controversial features I've ever seen on a man, in fact whenever I thought of him I thought of the song _"Dude looks like a lady!" _not the nicest thought I've had, but hey, can't help that.

The other man was tall too, but he was much more toned that Dr. Crowler and he had sharp features and a very oddly shaped hairstyle.

"Yes, Dr. Crowler?"

"We won't be needing you to give this assembly, Professor Viper and myself will be handling it"

"What" My voice was flat and blunt, they make me freak out over this whole damn thing and then say 'Nope never mind!' ARG! I hate people!

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"Ah-uh…nothing, it was nice meeting you Professor" I bowed to him and said my goodbyes to Adrian and Jim and darted off to take my seat with the other students.

I turned the corner of the stage and saw Aki waving to me from the very top of the arena. _Sigh_…the very top Aki? C'mon…Slowly but surely I made my way up the stairs to the top row of the arena where Aki leaned on the rail and grinned at me.

"Hey Hotaru! Saved you a seat!" she pointed to the space of rail next to her and I leaned on it and let out a sigh.

"Geez Aki, couldn't you have _actually_ saved us a seat?"

"Nope. By the time I got here, there were none left! Can you believe it? Everybody heard about them new students and the tournament and seats went like that!"

"When did you get here?"

"Well, Dr. Crowler was looking for you to tell you that you didn't have to do the assembly, but I guess you already knew that huh?"

"Yeah…" I groaned and she gave a light laugh

I let my mind wander and I rested my chin on the rail, staring off into space, but after a minute or so Aki snapped me out of my spacey moment

"It's starting!"

I looked up though my bangs and watched Dr. Crowler take the stage and call the students attention and hand the mike over to Chancellor Sheppard so he could introduce the new champions.

While he spoke I didn't pay to much attention until Professor Viper took the mike and began to speak. I craned my neck to get a better look at him as he introduced himself and the champions to the rest of the school. It turns out that Professor _Thelonius_ Viper was from at west academy like Axel was ,only he was a teacher instead of a student.

I stood up strait as he began to tell the rules of the tournament, after all, I didn't get to read _all_ of the papers. However, I did know what he was talking about so I zoned out again, until my ears picked up a keyword…_bioband_. I strained to listen over the chatter of the other students, this I needed to hear.

"Every student will be issued one of these biobands to be worn at all times by all participants in this tournament."

"_But what do they do?!" _I still knew as much about the device now as I did then. Something's not right about those things…

While I was stuck in my mind pondering the biobands, apparently there was going to be an opening duel between Jesse and a boy named Jaden in the red dorms. Didn't really seem fair to-

"Ah!"

As both of them walked onto the stage, duel disks strapped to their arms and biobands on their wrists, it was then I knew. Jesse reminded me of Jaden! Jaden was rocking the very foundation of this school by kicking the pants off anybody who wanted to duel him. He was really remarkable.

Standing on opposite sides of the arena, they activated their duel disks. The duel started and Jesse had the first turn.

"I summon _Crystal Beast: Emerald Turtle_!"

"No way!" I gasped

"What is it!? What's wrong?" Aki looked around in shook, looking for some unseen force

"What do you mean 'what?' Don't you know? He just summoned a Crystal Beast card!

"Yeah so? It's just a card…"

"No it's not! Don't you remember?"

She shook her head 'no'

"_Sigh_…You see, a while back Pegasus held a tournament in Europe and the Crystal Beast cards were awarded to the champion… _Jesse Anderson_. He is very well known, famous really. I can't believe I didn't realize sooner it was _the_ Jesse Anderson…"

"Oh yeah! I remember that! But why are the cards so special?"

"Well, a long time ago seven precious gemstones were collected from around the globe for the construction of a lithograph as proof of Julius Caesar's reign during the Roman Empire. But on the trip back the ship that was transporting the gemstones to Rome got caught in a storm, and the gems disappeared into the depths of the ocean. Using this concept, Pegasus specially designed and created the Crystal Beasts"

"Wow those must be some cards! Think Jaden has a chance?"

"It's hard to say, but I think he'll give Jesse a run for his money!"

+ + +Later+ + +

"I don't believe it…"

My jaw hung open as Jaden's life points dropped to 300. He was so close to losing it made me ache. This whole duel had been a sick game of tug-o-war between Jesse and Jaden, neither one of them giving an inch. But now it was apparent who would win.

"_Can he really turn this around?"_

My mind raced, my heart pumped adrenaline through my veins. This duel was awesome in every sense of the word, and now that Jesse had all of his Crystal Beast cards on the field.

"Now! The Ultimate Crystal Beast! Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse yelled as he raised his hand up, pointing to the sky.

As all of his gems flew into the sky, and the shadow of a dragon began to form. Hope spread across Jesse's face.

"He's really going to do it…" I said in a hushed whisper

But then, the dragon disappeared and Jesse's hope faded

"Nothin'"

Then Jaden's _Elemental Hero Air Neos _slashed at Jesse's _Crystal Beast: Amber Mammoth_ and the blast threw Jesse backward. Jesse's life points dropped to 0. Jesse had lost. The simulation disappeared, and the battlefield turned back to the normal duel stage. What just happened?

On the stage, Jesse laughed off the defeat and the audience complained about the failed summoning. Professor Viper made his way back onto the stage and ask for applause for both duelists as they shook hands. And as they did, their bioband glowed and eerie orange color.

"_There…glowing?"_

I stared at it. Why was it glowing? What does it do? The questioned racked the inside of my brain. As my mind raced, Professor Viper declared that a "Discloser Duel" would take place everyday for the rest of the year. What is going on with this tournament?

With that, the tournament was officially open and all participants were to receive there bioband later today. I nodded to myself _"I have to enter this tournament if I have any chance of figuring out what's behind this event"_

"Hey Hotaru! Let's go talk to Jesse! I wanna know what happened!"

"Huh, oh right…"

"Everything okay Hotaru?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you later, But right now let's go find Jesse!"

She smiled at me and nodded and we darted off down the stairs to quiz the blunette.

+ + +C H A P T E R F O U R + + + 

_End_

Oh-Hohoho! yet another question to be answered by our heros! But wait for it my fellow readers for the plot is going to take off and soar in the next chapter with the reveal of a new character and a new and better Aussie filled plot line! Yay! Sorry this chapter was so short, but this seemed like a good place to stop, so until next time!

Mata Ashita!


	5. Chapter 5: My Surprise

Hey-yo!! Just finished Chapter 5! Things will really get moving now! hehehe...a new character and a new plot line! Nice and new for you! And a big thanks to all of you that are patient enough to wait for chapter 5! Well here we go!!

(I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Only Hotaru, Aki and the new one!!)

Chapter 5

My Surprise

As the other students cleared out of the arena, Aki and I rushed down the stairs and leapt onto the stage. We ran over to Jesse who was surrounded by Adrian, Jim and a few other students. We approached the crowd and

"Jesse, what happened out there mate?" Jim asked the blunette

"Yeah, you were so close to winning…" Adrian chimed in

Aki and I squeezed our way up to the front so we could hear him

"Well, ya see guys…."

We leaned in closer….anxious

"The Rainbow Dragon…"

Closer still…hungry for the answer…

"Isn't a card yet!"

We all hit the ground hard…what a suspenseful blow!

"Aw c'mon!" one student whined

"You've got to be kidding me!" another one complained

The other students left leaving only Jim, Jesse, Aki, Adrian and myself

"Jesse, you can't be serious…" Adrian asked, not believing what the blunette had just said

"Nope, the lithograph of the Rainbow Dragon was lost some time ago, so Pegasus didn't create a card for it"

Jesse laughed nervously, but the light mood was broken by a booming voice

"You over there! What are you doing?!"

I looked back to see Professor Viper storming towards us, man was he scary…now I know where Axel gets it from.

"Students who are entering the tournament should already be on their way to receive their bands, all others should retreat to your dorms!"

"Yes sir, we were just-" I tried to explain, but was rudely cut off

"I don't want excuses!"

Geez…that's the third time today! Was everyone from West Academy so rude? After a quick lecture from Professor Viper he oh so kindly 'helped' us off the stage (guess those West Academy boys were all pretty violent too) we split up. While Jesse went back to find Jaden, Jim and Aki went to get their biobands and I went back to the storage room. There was something I needed to get…

I quickly unlocked the door and stumbled my way through the mess until I reached the little pile I had made with the files for the tournament. I dug my way through until I reached the cluster of files I wanted: the ones containing information on the bioband. I flipped through almost all of the files and pulled any scrap of paper that had the word "bioband" on it. Once I was sure I had them all the placed them in an empty folder and held them to my chest.

"Something's not right about those biobands… if I don't figure out what's going on who knows what could happen…" I talked to myself…that's not a healthy habit is it?

I left the cramped room and made my way to the registry line to sign up for the tournament and to get my bioband. I bet I know what your thinking _"What? You want to get one of those crazy things?! But they could be dangerous!"_ I know, I know but in order to gain more information about them, I should have one myself right? Besides, my dueling has been a little rusty anyway…

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I said

When I got near the waiting area the line was huge. So huge it even went out the double doors of the arena the registration was held in and wrapped around the hall.

Well, better start the hike…

"Hooootaaaatuuuu!!" I heard my name called in a sing-song voice and looked around

"Hotaru! Sheila, over here!"

An arm waved in the air high above the crowd and I could clearly make out the sign of a cowboy hat that belonged to none other than Jim and the top of the head of what I could only assume was Aki.

"Jim! Aki!"

I kept my eye on his arm as I weaved my way through the throng of people.

"Hey guys what's up?" I greeted them casually

"Nothing much, waiting in line is just a barrel of monkeys…"

"Yea' we're in the back of bourke here aren't we?"

Aki and I exchanged weird looks and Jim just stared down at us

"Sheila's it means we're in the back"

"Ohhhh!" We both said in unison

As time passed we only inched closer to the double doors, God help the people father back then we are. While Jim and Aki talked I zoned off only to be brought down to earth by the calling of my name from Aki.

"Hotaru, what do you think?"

"Hmm…? About what?"

"About the party!"

Wow, I must have really been out of it.

"What party?"

"Well, I was thinking, wouldn't it be cool if we held a school-wide celebration to kick off the big tournament?"

"Yeah that does sound pretty cool, but who is going to plan it?"

"Well, since you already worked on the tournament itself, I thought I could do it! I've already got everything worked out in my head so if I can pull a couple all-nighters I can get it all done by Friday!"

"Okay, but are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Nope! I can handle it myself, besides, I've got the other members of the council to help me out so everything is under control!"

"Oh, okay Aki, well good luck and let me know if you need my help too"

"No way!" she chuckled "You already did your part for the tournament, so now it's my turn! Your not aloud to help this time!"

"Alright, alright. Well you had better get started then, I'll register for you and I'll take your bioband to your dorm"

"Thanks Hotaru! I'm gonna go and get started then. Later!"

She waved goodbye to us and she raced off down the hall

"She's so optimistic" Jim said as he turned to face me

"Yes…very…optimistic…"

"Well I think it's a great idea, it seems like a good way to introduce us to the rest of the student body…in a non-threatening way…"

Jim rubbed the back of his head in a nervous way and I let an impish escape my lips

"Oh! Back story! What exactly _did_ happen on your first day Jim?"

Well, as it turns out, on Jim's first day wasn't as good as I had hoped. A girl in his class got scared by Sherly so she had to wait outside! Poor Sherly…

The whole time we were in line Jim and talked…a lot. And we really do have a lot in common. We like a lot of the same music and movies and we both know a crocodile! But…I don't think the last one counts…

The time flew by as we talked until finally we had both registered and I now had in my hand a folder stuffed with "Bioband themed" papers, the official rules of the tournament, and two biobands. We stepped to the side to put out biobands on and while Jim put his on with ease, I had a little more trouble with mine. With the papers clung to my chest I twisted my arms awkwardly so I sling one side of the metal bracelet around my wrist in hopes of catching the opposite clasp.

As I struggled, Jim started to laugh at me.

"Hey, Aussie, hush your face I'm trying to something important here!" I laughed as I tried to sling it around my wrist again…thought I failed

He laughed too and then to my surprise he took my hand his and he clasped the metal bracelet around my wrist. I turned pink as he held my hand.

"There, better?" he smiled down at me and I smiled back

"Yeah"

In days that past, Jim and I became really close. Now that I wasn't allowed in the student council room (thanks to Aki and her party) I got to spend more time in class and it turns out that Jim and I have a lot of the same classes. I also had a lot more free time at the end of the day, so we got to hang out then too. It was Aussie bliss for me. And now I think it's official, I have a crush on Jim Cook.

I realized this when every time I looked at him, and the same when he looked at me, my heart raced. And when he would place a hand on my shoulder to talk to me, I would turn red with a blush and soon enough I was so nervous around him! I couldn't think straight, but I did have enough composure to form whole sentences (lucky for me) so I could completely trust myself that when we walked to class together that I wouldn't make a fool of myself…

But today on the other hand….

Today was Wednesday, Sunday Jim and I had bonded and for the past two days we had become friends. And as the overwhelming rays of the midday sun shined on us through the glass walls of the academy's extravagant hallways, we rounded the corner on our way to our lunch hour when a large group of kids blocked our path.

"Oy, what's the deal up there?" Jim asked

"Not sure"

As we neared the crowed my ears picked up the stunned whispers of the students

"Wow! We got _her_ for the party!"

"This party's gonna rule!"

"I can't wait to hear Hisana play!"

"_Hisana? Hisana?!" My mind raced, why her? Why now? _

"_Now Hotaru…don't even react…it might not even be the same Hisana…"_

I tried to reason with myself

"_Oh yeah, and ho many Hisana's do you know?"_

A panicked looked covered my face as I got a glimpse at the poster hanging on the lunchroom door.

_SUNDAY!! SUNDAY!! SUNDAY!!_

This weekend to kick off the tournament there will a dance and a live performance by the lovely Hisana of Rising Star Productions!

Don't wait! Dates are going fast folks so hurry up and ask that special someone!

And under the words of the poster was a girl with long black hair that came down to he waist. Whose bangs framed her face and, despite her long hair, only came down to just below her face. A beauty mark under her right eye. Her crystal blue eyes staring back at me like I was looking in a mirror.

A smile beamed on her face as she was bent over in a cute looking pose with her open hand raised to her forehead and a mike raised to her lips with the other. She was dressed I a cute looking dress that a popstar like her would wear.

Her name was Hisana and she was the newest singing sensation in Japan. With millions of fans all over the world she made constant appearances on T.V. and on stage. And I knew her all too well…

"Hotaru? Hotaru what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

I nodded and Jim took me by the shoulders and walked through the crowd around the poster to a clear spot a short walk down the hall. I held my head as Jim buzzed with questions

"Do you need to go to the nurse? Hotaru, Sheila, talk to me" he sounded worried but I wasn't worried about his questions. I was worried about _her_…

As I tried to think I saw two tall women dressed in black suits stride down the hall and a lively voice chirping behind them.

"Do you she her yet!?"

"Not yet but we will soon" the first women said, with blonde hair and bangs

"There, I see her" said the second, she had short black hair and black wrap-around glasses with dark lenses.

"Really?!" said the cheerful voice as it made it's way through the two tall women.

The girl had the same black hair and was wearing a similar cute outfit like the girl in the poster. She waved her hand energetically in the air and, with her heels clicking on the tile, she made a B-line to me.

"Hotaru! Hotaru I found you!"

"Hi-…Hisa-.."

Before I could finish she threw her arms around me in a hug

"Oh Hotaru I've missed you so much!"

"Hotaru…um, who is this?"

I stepped out of her embrace and stood next to her, two of a kind. Exactly alike.

"Jim…this is Hisana…my twin sister…"

--

Ho-oh!! A twin popstar sister! Betcha didn't see that coming! I had been planning to introduce her earlier on but decided to wait and introduce her here in this chapter! But with every family there is a deep connection and what will Hotaru and Hisana's be?!

Hotaru: _Sigh_...did you have to bring her here? Now of all times?

Hisana: Oh but Hotaru! Don't you love your sister anymore? And to think I took this gig just to see you T-T

Hotaru: Of course I love you Hisana, it's just this is kind-of a bad time...

Hisana: What? Why?! Who is hurting my darling little sister!?

Hotaru: No one it's just...there's this guy-

Hisana: Oh! A boy! Now don't you worry Hotaru! Leave everything to Hisana Matchmaker!

Hotaru: No! Hisana please don't!

Hisana: Next time! Chapter six: My Other half!! Oh I can't wait to meet your Romeo!

Hotaru: Why me?

Til next time! M.S. siging out!


	6. Chapter 6: My Other Half

Hello all! And Welcome to Chapter 6 of _My Love Story_!! I just want to thank all of you who have stuck with me this long and have put up with my easily over 2,00 word pages but I promise you that it will all be worth it in the end! Sorry it took so long but this chapter and the next have just been sitting in my computer waiting to be uploaded but I haven't had the time, what with school and all. But here is chapter 6 and chapter 7 should be in a few days! So, read, comment and enjoy

P.S. I'm thinking about adding a opening and ending themes to my fic...I wonder what I should pick?

Chapter 6

My Other Half

"Jim…this is Hisana…my twin sister…"

As we all stood there Jim just gawked at us both, his eyes darting from one to the other, trying to spot any difference. Well, I'll tell you this right now there aren't any. Believe me, I've looked. Well…maybe one…her beauty mark is under her right eye, mine is under my left, but that's it. Two people in the entire world that have the same face.

"Hotaru, who is this?" she said in her wind chime like voice

"Hisana, this is my friend Jim" her eyes beamed

"Oh! Is he your _boy_friend!?"

My hand hit my forehead with a loud _smack_ "He's my _friend _Hisana. Just my friend" I pinched the bridge of my nose. Normally I would've loved to see my sister, but this was so unexpected…_sigh_… and just when I started to get close to Jim too….

"Oh! Well I can change that!" she puffed out her chest and smiled

"Hisana! Please don't! You don't have to-"

"Don't worry! Your big sister will handle everything! Now Jim-" I quickly leaned over and covered her mouth with my hand and she let out a few muffled sounds

"N-now Hisana don't you think we should explain a few things to Jim first?" Like how I have a pop-star twin sister who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

"Of course, your right! It's strange enough that you have a twin, let alone one who is….HISANA! OF RISING STAR PRODUCTIONS!!"

She stuck a pose and her body guards fanned confetti around her

"R-right…but lets go some place else…."

I could feel the stares of the others on us…well cat's out of the bag now. My sister is Hisana Takeda, pop diva of Japan….this is going to be a _long_ week.

We moved outside to the roof of the school. It was more like a large porch area with a cover over it, but hey, it was perfect for what we needed to do. Only half of the dome shaped area was covered by the large, high ceiling and the rest was completely open. Over looking the beautiful campus of Duel Academy. We sat down on the concrete ground while one of my sister's bodyguards stood at the opening of the roof, the one with blonde hair Ms. Linder, while the other, with the short black hair and sunglasses Ms. Yomiko, stood near the stairs.

Jim sat there crossed legged as he stared at my sister and myself, sitting with our ankles crossed and our legs facing the opposite direction of the other. Like a mirror. We just sat there in silence, Jim staring, me nervously smiling to stop myself from screaming _"WHY DIDN"T YOU LET KNOW ME AHEAD OF TIME THAT YOU WERE COMING HISANA!? THIS WHOLE EVENT COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED!!"_, and my sister Hisana brightly smiling with an all-too-happy look on her face. After about a minute of silence I couldn't stand it anymore and spoke.

"So, Jim…what do you think of my sister?"

"Well to be honest sheila…I don't know what to think. It's just so…"surprising" is the best word I can think of…does Aki know about this?"

"No, nobody else knows because my sister is who she is. If we told anyone then it would not only get the press on my tail but on Hisana's as well about this whole secret"

"Well, your secrets' safe with me sheila" Hisana then leaned over to me and raised her hand to shield her mouth has she not-so-whispered in my ear

"Hota-chan what's a 'sheila'?"

Jim could clearly make out what she said and he started to laugh as he reached around to unattached Sherly from her holster on his back. He placed her on the ground and I heard her bodyguards gasp as Hisana let out a scream. She maneuvered around behind me and clung to my arm, she then craned her head around my hair to look at her.

"Ho-Hota-Hotaru…Wha-what is that?" her voice breaking with nervousness

"Oh right. Hisa-chan, this is Sherly. She's a crocodile"

"A real crocodile?!" she screeched

"Of course Sherly's real!" I let out a light laugh

"I thought she was fake!" Keeping one hand on my shoulder, Hisana slowly leaned around me to get a better look at Sherly

"Why would she be fake?" I asked her

"To each their own I guess…" She said it with relief as Sherly stayed rather still at Jim's side. She then leaned over and bent down to her level.

"I'm sorry I thought you weren't real and screamed at you Sherly! But you don't know my name do you? My name is Hisana!" She smiled at Sherly and Sherly returned to her a happy growl

"Well Hotaru, you and Hisana have more in common then you think huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we do!"

We both started laughing as Hisana's bell-like voice chimed in

"What does he mean Hota-chan?"

"Umm…well…" it was a rather embarrassing story…but Jim was _more _than happy to fill her in

"Sherly caught Hotaru here off guard one mornin' in the woods and nearly scared her half to death!"

"Really?! What happened?" she happily asked and I hung my head with a sigh

"Well I let Sherly down to stretch her legs just as we got off the boat and I turn around for two seconds and she disappeared on me! So I went off to look for her and all of a sudden I hear this ear piercing scream!"

I rolled my eyes "It was not _ear piercing_!" he shot me an _oh-really?_ look and continued with his story

"So I take off runin' thinkin' that somebody saw her and then _slam!_" he smacked his hands together for dramatic effect

"I ran right into Hotaru! It was how we met"

"Oh wow!" Hisana adjusted her position and clapped her hands together "That's so…so…romantic!"

"Romantic? C'mon Hisana! I almost get my leg bitten off and you think that's romantic!"

"Well you _didn't _did you?" she whined "So why can't it be romantic?"

"For a number of reasons!" I laughed at her, even after all this time my sister still hadn't changed, she was still silly, she was still kind, and she was still my sister. It seemed like she would never change…

The conversation shifted from one topic to another until Jim asked one particular question:

"Say Hotaru, since Hisana went into singing, why didn't you? I mean dueling and singing are on completely different sides of the spectrum!"

"Oh that's easy! She couldn't sing because she was to busy with-"

"O-kay! Hisana it's getting pretty late! Don't you think we should get going?"

The sun had already started to set and our shadows stretched far behind us, almost to the wall, and the world was bathed in beautiful shades of gold and orange.

"Oh c'mon Hotaru how much does Jim _actually_ know about you?" she teased me but my past I wasn't very proud of and I'd like to keep it to myself…for now at least.

"I think he knows enough for one day! Right Jim?" I stood up and stretched my arms above my head and gave Jim a wary look, but when he stared back, it was like he wasn't looking _at _me…like he was looking _through_ me. Like he could see something that I couldn't even see in myself.

"Jim?" But then his look faded as Hisana and Jim stood up too. Her body guards made there way over to Hisana's side, separating her from Sherly has Jim put her back onto his back. Jim then smiled over at me and laughed

"Yea, that's enough surprises for me for one day!"

"Right…" I chuckled a little, but that look…it troubled me. I think I'm not the only one hiding something. Could it have to do with Jim's-

"Say Hotaru! Can I stay in your room?!" Hisana chirped, snapping me out of my thought strand.

"Hisana, the room they gave you has got to be a thousand times better than my dorm! Why don't you stay there tonight? At least to make sure you like it!"

We made our way to the stairs and Hisana pouted

"Fine, I'll stay there _tonight_, but tomorrow I'm staying with you!"

I laughed, geez, the way she acts you would never know that she was older than me by 3 minutes.

As we made our way back to the dorms Jim and I dropped Hisana off at her deluxe dorm near the main building of the school. Why _wouldn't_ anyone want to stay here? She waved goodbye as Jim and I turned head back to our own dorms. I was in the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm and Jim, along with the rest of the champions, stayed in the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm. We walked silently until Jim said "Hotaru, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him and he looked down at me with a hard expression

"When I asked about…you looked…never mind" I gave a light laugh and smiled at him

"Geez, you make about as much sense as Hisana sometimes!" He didn't laugh, did I do something wrong? I watched him as we walked and that same expression came back. What did he see that I couldn't?

By the time we went our separate ways it was already nightfall and I had to tiptoe my way into my dorm. I didn't want to be caught by Ms. Fontane (The OB girl's dorm adviser) sneaking into the girl's dorm after curfew. I made my way up the stairs and silently slipped into my room. With a sigh of relief I leaned against the back of the door and mentally patted myself on the back for not getting caught. I turned on the lamp on my desk and changed into my pajama's. With a yawn I lazily made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to comb through my hair. I turned off the lights and flopped down on the bed. As I lay there I stared up at the ceiling, my only light now was the moon shining in window above my bed. My mind raced as I stared off into space. Why was Jim so stern looking? What could he see that I couldn't? And those biobands, why don't they check out?

I held my arm in the air and stared at the band on my wrist. A sliver bracelet with a blue gem that caught the moonlight in just the right way to reflect a beautiful silver color. How could something so pretty be so suspicious? I rested my wrist across the bridge of my nose and my eyes as I closed them.

The last thing I saw was that beautiful shade of silver moonlight.

...

Yay! End of chapter! I hope you all liked it!

Jim: Liked it? I'm still confused! what happened to Hotaru!? I NEED to know!

Authoress: Ah yes...what indeed :3?

Hisana: Oh! I can Tell you! she _beep_ and then when I became a singer she went of and _beep_ and_ beep_ and then she came here! Hey? What happend!? She _beep_! GRRR! _beep_!

Jim:...sigh next time _Chapter 7: My Dream_ well I'll see you all next time, hopefully Hisana will be able to talk about it then...

Hisana: MY SISTER HOTARU _BEEEEEEEP_!! GAWD! I GIVE UP!

P.S. Remember the difference between Hotaru and Hisana? No? Their beauty marks silly! Hisana's is under her right eye and Hotaru's is under her left! And did you know that the right eye represents the sun while the left eye represents the moon? Oh-ho! What could this mean about their personalities!? All will be revealed in chapters to come!


	7. Chapter 7: My Dream

YAY~! The lucky chapter 7! A mysteries dream haunts Hotaru but will acertain aussie be connected to it?! I'm still looking for theme songs for this fanfic (like in a symbolic sense for the opening and ending) so if there are any sugestion let me know! So....on with the chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

My Dream

I was…floating. Nothing held me in the air as I floated down a tunnel of color, made up golden yellows, ambers, and oranges with flecks of gold swirling around me. Slowly, I sat up and floated up right as I flew right into the whirlpool of color. A bright light shinned and I raised my arms up and shielded myself. When I opened my eyes again I was in a meadow. It was so real. So real that I could _feel _the grass underneath my feet, it tickled a little as I shifted around to get a good look at what I was seeing. The meadow was surrounded by trees and greenery, but I wasn't the only one here. I saw a little green crocodile shuffle across the ground toward a glimmering piece of metal on the ground. I focused my eyes and saw what the glimmering metal was; it was an animal trap, a large circle with sharp edges all around the open mouth of the trap. It was vicious, I had to do something…but…my body…I feel…so heavy. I felt like I was in a fog as the little crocodile shuffled toward the trap. I…need to. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I tried to move, but I was stuck, weighed down by something I couldn't see. _"No, please stop…!"_ I thought, fearing for the little crocodile. But then something came out of the trees and spoke, but I couldn't hear what they said. Teal. The figure ran toward the little crocodile and grabbed it, but both the figure and the little crocodile were sent flying through the shrubbery and off of… a…no. No! I could feel the weight even more now, it towered over me and the image shattered. My eyes closed and I fell. I feel deep into the darkness, made up of not the beautiful colors like before, but of blacks and purples. I fell and the sensation was real. I felt the vertigo as my eyes shoot open.

I sat upright in my bed, my knees close to my chest, I panted. What…? The dream…light, gold and a field they fell, I fell. I remembered the dream, replaying it in my head, and then I realized what happened to the figure and the little crocodile…they fell too, off of a cliff or some kind of rock and into…a river? And…and…I couldn't remember…

As I sat there on my bed, the heavy feeling came back as warm tears started to stream down my cheeks. I blinked and rested my head on my knees. Curled up on my bed, I cried. Why was I crying? Who was that figure? I don't understand…

After a few minutes, the tears stopped and the heavy feeling went away, only to be replaced by a light empty feeling. I sat on the edge of my bed and stared down at the floor sorting everything out in my head. I then shifted my gaze out the window above my bed. The sun was rising, filling the room with the same shades of golden yellow and amber and orange. I just stared, not thinking about anything, just staring…what had that dream meant?

Not able to fall back asleep, I showered, combed my hair and got dressed. Today was Thursday, that means tomorrow Hisana would perform…I should be happy. The party would make me feel better, but it didn't feel like it. It felt like I would never be happy again, what a horrible dream.

I sat back down on the edge of my bed and thought for a moment _"I've got to talk to someone…someone needs to help me sort this out…"_ Just then, a face popped into my mind, followed by the name, Jim. I needed to talk to Jim. Confidence and reassurance swirled in me as I slipped my feet into my boots. I'm not sure why I feel so strongly about talking to Jim, but I knew that it was the right thing to do.

I made my way to the top level of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm and found Jim's room number. Without hesitation I knocked on the door. From the other side I heard a groan and a hard _thud_. A cough followed and soon I heard the sound of Jim shuffling across the floor to the door. Then the door opened revealing Jim in a pair of black pajama bottoms with a green crocodile print on them and a black under shirt. With one hand on the door he lazily lifted the other to rub his un-bandaged eye. When he saw me standing there, he looked at me with a confused, half-asleep look on his face.

"Eh…? Hotaru?"

The moment our eyes meant, I felt the tears well up in my eyes and one single tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. Then his eye widened and he stood there with shock.

"Hotaru? Sheila what's wrong?" he asked with worry in his voice, but I couldn't answer. A lump caught in my throat and I couldn't speak. I just shook my head and I threw my arms around Jim, burying my face in his chest. I let out light sounds of my crying and Jim wrapped his arms around me.

"Jim…I need to talk…to…you" I choked out my words. Why was I crying again? He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led into his dorm room.

He had a large dorm room. Against the wall on my right was a bed and in front of the bed was a couch with a T.V. against the left hand wall. A large glass door was in front of me leading out to a large balcony.

He sat me down on the couch and he kept his arm around me as I calmed down.

"Alright sheila, what do you need to talk to me about so early in the morning?" he chuckled trying to lighten the mood but my eyes darted directly to the clock on the wall. 5:01 A.M. He was right; I guess that I wasn't paying too much attention to the time when I left.

"Sorry…but I really need to talk to you Jim…" I got my voice back as my confidence and reassurance swelled in me again.

"Sure, but what about?" he questioned

"Jim, I had this weird dream, and at first there was all this color, and I was floating. Then I was in a meadow, and there was this little animal walking toward an animal trap…"

His eye widened and shock slowly creped onto his face.

"Jim, are you alright?"

"Yea' sheila fine, keep going" he eyes trailed off and with his other arm he leaned his elbow on his knee and rested his chin carefully in his hand. Then, with hard look on his face…he looked like he was in another place, another time…

"Anyway, then I tried to help it, but I couldn't move, and then something jumped out and saved it but then they fell…I think…"

"What did the figure that saved the crocodile look like?" he asked, his eyes still on a far off place. I watched him as he spoke, studying his reaction.

"I don't know, it did speak, but I couldn't hear it. But whenever I think about it… I see the color green, or like a blue-green. Almost a teal color. Wait, how did you know it was a crocodile?"

"Huh? Oh you told me" he lied

"No I didn't, I only called it 'an animal' I never said what it was" _"Or __**who**__ it was…could it really be Sherly? Well who else could it be, I mean, how crocodiles do I know"_

We exchanged looks, I knew he would know something about my dream….

"Hmm…" he thought and I let out a yawn. I guess the dream was distracting me from how tired I really was. I could feel my eyelids get heavier. I leaned my head against Jim's shoulder and I closed my eyes. He jumped a little, but then he adjusted to me and he held his arm around me.

"Hotaru…" he called my name

"Hmm…?" I answered lazily

"I think I know…what your dream was about…" his grip tightened around me

"Oh really? That's great…I knew you would…."

I just needed to rest my eyes…

….

"Hotaru…"

I heard a far off voice call my name.

"Hotaru, sheila? Are you awake?"

I heard it again, it was closer and something lightly shook me. My eyes fluttered open and I turned to my left, Jim's smiling face greeted me. I then glanced to my right and realized that Jim's arm had been around me this _entire_ time. I blushed and immediately sat upright and I stared at the floor. His arm hovered in the air for a moment before he left it fall to the back of the couch.

"Oh my gosh, Jim I'm so sorry! I guess I didn't know how tired I really was…"

He laughed and I stood up off of his couch and stretched (anything to shake off the red in my face) He then handed me a brush. I looked at it and felt the back of my head, my hair was pretty tangled. I took the brush and then began furiously brushing my hair

"Ah! Sorry…" A nervous smile came across my face and he just kept on smiling

"Don't worry about it. Now C'mon sheila, we need to get the lead out or we're gonna be late"

I yanked the brush once more through my hair and was finally able to return his waiting smile

"Right!"

Another chapter well done! Sorry I cant talk much this chappy but I'll be back in chp. 8 just as chatty as ever!

~MS


	8. Chapter 8: My Wakeup Call

Look down below! Is it a bird? Is it a plane?! No! It's an update! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! And I'm also soooo sorry how much this chapter will suck! *bows* sorrysorrysorry!!!! Okay enough of that! Thank you for sticking with me this long and you don't have much longer before relevant Hotaru-developing plot! ummmm...enjoy the chapters! I'm hard at work writing them again!

Chapter 8

My Wake-up Call

_Ding dong. Ding dong. _

"Ahhhhhh!"

The pleasant chime of the school bell sounded dismissing us to our last class of the day just as an audible yawn erupted from me. Jim and I stepped out of our class together and as we walked down the hall I touched the place beneath my eyes. Smooth and puffy, I could just imagine the huge dark bags I had under my eyes.

My lack of sleep had triggered the memory of early this morning and the dream I had last night. I replayed the talk I had with Jim over in my head and realized something. I hadn't learned anything about my dream from Jim!!! All I did was cry, talk, cry, sleep and then I left! That was it! _Sigh_…I've got to talk to Jim again, I know he knows something about my dream, but why is he hiding it? Not that I'm one to talk about hiding things…

I skipped that thought strand and moved on. Other than Jim hiding something from me, the thing that puzzled me most was the figure that leapt out to save the crocodile. It clearly said _something_ but what…

"Hey, Sheila you look like your thinkin' pretty hard there, care to share?"

It was then I noticed that I was holding my shin in a very think-like position and was staring, no, glaring at the ground.

"Uh…" Well…no time like the present…

"Jim, about my dream…"

He thoughtfully placed a hand on his chin and looked up, with a thoughtful look on his face to match

"Yea' I was _going_ to talk to about that, but you fell asleep on me Sheila"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that; I know it was rude…" I nervously smiled and rubbed the back of my head and he gave a light laugh

"I mean you literally 'fell asleep on me' it seemed like you just leaned on my shoulder and you were out"

I blushed "Ah, s-sorry…umm so about my dream, what were you going to say?" I tried to change the subject

"Say? Say what? Oh! You mean your dream!"

He paused and thought once more

"Nah, don't think I will Sheila!" He threw me an impish smile and I didn't know whether to call it cute or pure evil

"W-what?! Why not?! I said I was sorry!" I decided on pure evil with a sprinkle of cute

"Well Sheila…you're going to have to make it up to me!" he stood confidently with his hands resting on his hips. Sherly wiggled a little in her holster, clearly reacting to Jim.

"Make it up to you? How?" I stood with my arms crossed and shifted my weight to one side as I stared at Jim. He then shifted his weight too as he thought until he snapped his fingers in exclamation

"I know, since your sister is performing tomorrow for the tournament, you can make it up to me, by being my date!"

He smiled down at me and I just stared… how could someone be so carefree?

"Well I-" was all I managed to stammer out before

"HOOOOOOTAARRUUUU!!!!!" The chirp of my sister's voice came from behind me. Jim and I turned and saw that she was trotting towards us, Ms. Linder and Ms. Yomiko followed close behind her. She stopped directly in front of me and had a huge smile across her face.

"Hota-chan, guess what tomorrow is?!" she said it in a sing-song voice

"You're performance tomorrow…" I felt myself sweat-drop

"Yeah! Yeah! Sooooooo?!" Hisana said

"So, what?"

"Sooooo, do you have a date to the dance yet?!"

I felt myself blush "W-well I…" stammered out then Jim suddenly rested his arm across my shoulder and leaned down so that he was face to face with me as he grinned at Hisana. My heart was going a mile-a-minute, if not faster.

"Of course she does! I'm her date! Right, Hotaru?" He pulled me closer, my heart raced faster, and my sister was ecstatic

"Really Hota-chan?! That's great! Omigod! You have to come with me!" She took my hands between hers and she pulled me out of Jim's hold "We need to find you something cute to wear before tomorrow!"

"N-now wait a minute Hisana! I don't even know what _I'm_ going to do yet!"

Everything moved so fast. Jim asked me out. Does that mean that he likes me? Or is he just messing with me? D-do I like Jim? Would I _want_ to go out with Jim? This all too much! My face turned a bright red as I pulled out of Hisana's hands and backed up from the both of them.

"Hota-chan?" My sister question with concern in her voice

"I-I need some air!" I panicked and I turned to run. Jim stuck out his arm to catch me but I ducked under it and ran down the hallway toward the staircase. As I looked back I saw them both just standing there with a confused look on their faces.

I made a sharp turn and took the stairs two at a time. As I neared the top of the stairs I burst through the heavy metal door and reached the roof. It was a large, square, open area surrounded by fence and covered by only the big blue sky.

I slowed to a stopped near the center as the heavy door close behind me with a loud_ thud_. I bent over resting my hands on my knees as I caught me breath. What just happened?

A warm breeze came in and I lifted my head to catch it. I stood up and brushed the hair out of my face. Resting my hand over the troublesome piece of hair, I let my mind wander until I found myself lying on the ground looking up at the sky. Lazily I watched the clouds roll by counting them one by one. As I did, I felt my eyelids get heavier until they were fully closed and I was taking my well-deserved nap.

…..

"Hota…ru…" there was a loud sound as a voice called to me

"Hotaru…get…up…!!!"

"Huh…?" The voice got louder as it rang in my ear.

"Hotaru! Get up!"

I registered these words and my eyes shot open. I quickly sat up and looked around and there was Aki, panting with a worried look on her face.

"Well don't just lay there! Get up!" she cried

I quickly stood up and confronted Aki

"Now wait a minute Aki, what's going on here?! I don't get it, what happened?"

"Hotaru, Jim is in the infirmary! He and Hasselberry both are out cold and they won't wake up!"

I couldn't have been at the door any faster.

I pushed open the heavy metal door and rushed down the stairs two at a time. Not the smartest thing to do on the way _down_ the stairs. On the last group of stairs my heel caught the edge of the stair and my ankle twisted in a rather unnatural way as I hit the ground.

"Gah! Stupid hooker uniform! Why the hell are we wearing heels anyway?!"

Aki was close behind and she rushed down after me.

"Hotaru are you alright?!"

She helped me up and pain shot through my leg as I stood up.

"I'm fine let's go"

We took off running down the hall to the infirmary and it seemed like with every step I took the pain in my ankle shot through my whole leg.

We rounded a corner and soon we were at the infirmary. Aki beat me to the door and she opened it and there they both were; Hasselberry in one bed and Jim in the other. Both of them were motionless as Ms. Fontaine and her assistant, a blonde girl named Ari, were at their sides. Checking meters and pushing buttons on machines that I had no idea as to what their function was.

They looked up from their work and saw the worried look on our faces. Ari walked over to us and led us out of the area they were in. She closed the curtain shut behind as to keep the area we were in separate from the one Jim and Jesse was in. My heart sank once he was out of my sight.

"You're Aki-san, and Hotaru-san right? We have Duel History together don't we?" she said with a smile

"Yes, we do, now what happened? Why are they unconscious?" I asked, hoping finally to get some answers

"Ah…sure…"

Clearly she wanted to distract us from our friends, but right now Jim was the only thing on my mind…and Hasselberry too!

_______

_ohhoho! _What possibly could have to Jim and Hassleberry??!?! Will HOtaru accept Jim's invitation?! what ever happened to Hisana! I'm mean really, technically she's still standing in the hallway....

Alright, now it is time I give you a hint as to the past of Hotaru! Or maybe today I'll give a foreshadow as to what the future chapters may hold?! _ohhoho~! _Are you ready?! here's the hint! Ahem...as may or may not already know ( well...at least I hope you know, I've only said it about a BAGILIAN times) Hotaru and Hisana are twins. Now, what you may not know is that Hisana is older than Hotaru by about 2 minutes and that normally one twin is healthier than the other. However, the choice is yours as to which one my have health problems later on! But I know who it is!!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

_Meanwhile....some where in a hallway far far away...._

Hisana: I'm bored...and it's starting to get dark!!!

Author: You'll live just announce next chapter

Hisana: Next time, Chapter 9 My (Your) Eyes! Can I go home now?


	9. Chapter 9: My Your Eyes

Dun Dah Duuuuuun!!!! Chapter 9 already?!?! I hope to soon get to my plot line! So let's see...if my calculations are correct, the Hisana's been freed from the hallways evil clutches and her concert should be next chapter!

Alright! enough blabber! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

My (Your) Eyes

"So Jaden, Sirus and Jesse brought them both here" she concluded

"So…they just dueled themselves into unconsciousness?" Aki asked, dumbfounded

"Basically" she said

Aki and I exchanged looks and then a snicker kept out of Aki and I knew that I couldn't hold back any longer. We both started to laugh uncontrollably. Leaning on one another for support from falling out of the chairs we were sitting on.

"Ummm…what's…so funny?" Ari questioned

"C'mon Ari-chan! Don't you think it's hilarious?! They dueled and passed out!" Aki said just before another roar of laughter. Ari sat there across from us, blankly staring until she began to laugh to.

Suddenly Ms. Fontaine flung the curtain back and with a firm look on her face she stared down at us.

"Please ladies keep it down; my patients are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry Ms. Fontaine…" we all apologized

She then crossed the room and sat down at a desk and began scribbling notes on a clip bored. After a short pause, I broke the silence.

"Ms. Fontaine, can we see them?"

She thought for a moment, tapping the tip of her pen on her chin

"Well…since you are friends of theirs and they are only resting…I guess you can go back. But one at a time please. Their very exhausted and need all the rest they can get"

Aki and I smiled and Aki went back first (She beat me at Rock-Paper-Scissors) while I sat and chatted with Ari. While we talked, I could hear noises coming from the other side of the curtain, but I just assumed it was Aki talking to them both. Hmmm, I should start thinking about what I wanted to tell Hasselberry and Jim.

A few minutes later Aki emerged from behind the curtain and I could go back as well. I closed the curtain behind me and slowly turned around and I saw them both there, but this time I was far less worried about them (knowing now that they were only in a deep sleep then a coma) I first went to Hasselberry's side and patted him on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine Hasselberry. Form what Jaden's told me, you've been through tougher situations than this!"

I walked around his bed and moved to Jim's. I traced the line down the edge of his bed to his hand. I sat down on a near-by stool and I took Jim's hand in mine. I stared down at him and smiled.

"Jim, I know you'll be fine too, just like Hasselberry you'll pull through this stronger than ever" I thought for a moment and then I let out a light laugh "And you know what? When you do wake up, Jim, I'll be your date for Hisana's concert"

I closed my eyes and thought, a peaceful smile on my face.

"So you'll have to hurry and wake up Jim, or else-"

"Someone else'll come and snatch you away"

I felt something squeeze my hand and my eyes shot open and there he was, wide awake and sitting fully upright in bed with that innocent smile on his face.

"Jim?!" my face turned a bright red when I realized that he had been awake this whole time.

"So then-?! Is-?!" I looked over and Hasselberry was still asleep. I let out a relieved sigh; thank goodness he didn't hear what I said to Jim.

Jim started to laugh and I just glared at him, the blush still across my cheeks, but I wasn't the least bit mad at him, no, I thought he was…cute.

"You jerk!" I then grabbed the pillow out from behind him

"Wait, Hota-Oof!" I shoved it into his face and he fell back onto the bed

"I'm gonna get you, you little creep!" I fell with him and knelt on the bed trying to hold the pillow over his eyes. He squirmed until he got his hands around my wrists and he pushed me and himself back up and I sat down on the edge of the bed.

He just leaned in towards me and he had the most adorable smile across his face. He caught my eyes and I saw how truly blue-green his eyes were…almost a teal color.

_Teal._

"_Wait…teal…"_

_But then something came out of the trees and spoke, but I couldn't hear what they said._

_Teal._

Teal.

_The figure ran toward the little crocodile and grabbed it, but both the figure and the little crocodile were sent flying through the shrubbery and off of… a…_

Teal.

_It towered over me and the image shattered_.

Teal.

_And I fell._

The figure from my dream was Jim.

_-_

_Ohoho~! _(totally added a little fluff this chappy :D)_  
_

Hotaru has figured out what you knew along! So, what will happen now~!?

Will Hotaru:

A) confront Jim! *Le gasp!*

B) learn to fly! *Le gasp gasp!*

C) become Hisana *Le gasp gasp gasp!*

D) Beat the crap outta the hallway for the honor of her sister! *.-.?*

Well, until next time! Thanks for reading and sticking with me this long!


	10. Chapter 10: My Date with Jim !

OMIJESUS!!! IT'S AN UPDATE! AND THOUGH THE POWER OF THE 1ST SEASON POKEMON THEME i WAS ABLE TO COMPLETE THIS CHAPTER AND ACTUALLY UPLOAD IT!!!!!

Well, this it, the latest up date! lucky chapter 10! finally plot!!!! I just want to say thanks to all of you who've stuck with me this long and are very patient and those who wait through those long periods begoer I update. So, to all of you, thank you *bows*

And a special thanks to AutumnAngel31 for letting me use Ari-chan in my ficcy and for always being there to kick me in the butt and to update! so, enough from me, on with the story!

Chapter 10

My Date with Jim (?!?!)

It all made sense, that's why Jim's face popped into my mind last night when I woke up. I thought of him because I had just seen him in my dream.

"Whoa! What's going on over here?!"

A load voice came from the opposite side of the room and apparently Hasselberry had woken up and Jim and I turned our heads to him and there he sat on his bed. Just grinning away. A huge blush came across my face and the thought or Jim in my dream didn't make it any better.

"Eh?!" was all I could manage before I quickly pulled away and got myself under control. I raised my hand and let out a light cough in hopes of covering up the situation, though the blush still remained on my face.

"Well I hope you feel both feel better. Clearly you're on the fast track to recovery"

I turned to leave and as I pushed back the curtain Jim called behind me

"I'll pick you at seven tomorrow night!"

The blush came flooding back and I just realized…I was going out with Jim tomorrow.

….

The rest of the day flew by and so did the one that followed and soon enough I found myself in my room, tearing through my closet for something to wear. I pulled out a denim skirt and held it up over my uniform.

"Should I wear a skirt? Or is that too much? I don't wanna be too forward…"

I tossed it aside and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and threw them on my bed.

"I'll play it safe"

I Shifted threw my hangers for a top. I pulled of several at a time holding them up to myself.

"I wonder if I should wear heels…my ankle feels a lot better so-"

"Or!-" someone shouted, as I heard my door slam open

"Ahhhh! Get out you pervert!"

I threw the hangers in my hand (with the clothes still on them) at the figure in the door.

"Muffgfgh!!!!"

A pair of hands sprung out from under the pile of hangers and clothes and ripped them away. As they pulled the clothes away I saw a mass of black hair come out from underneath.

"Agh!" they gasped for air and I saw their face

"Hisana?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Is that how you treat your sister who lovingly tried to help find something to wear!?"

"What the hell are you doing just walking into my room?! What if I wasn't decent?!"

"It's not like you have something I don't have!....Or do you?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a sharp sigh

"Hisana, what did you want?" Jim was going to be here in less than an hour; I _wanted_ to get ready before he got here…but it looks like that's not gonna happen.

She quickly regained her composer and made her way towards me, a large smile on her face.

"I just dropped by to give you this!"

She handed me a little bag with tissue paper popping out of the top.

"What's this?"

"Just a little something I thought you might want to wear with Jim on your date~"

I pulled out the tissue paper and inside was top, neatly folded and resting at the bottom of the bag. I pulled it out and unfolded it. It was so…cute! It was a tank top with red and pink stripes and a heart shaped pocket in the lower right with contrasting black and white stripes. The top was trimmed with black lace and a ribbon tied in a bow was stitched right in middle of the collar.

"Wow Hisana! You got this for me?"

"Of course I did! I couldn't have my little sister out on her date looking like something that just crawled out of the tar pit!" she cheerfully said

"I'm going to take that as a complement" I said flatly

"Now hurry up and change! I want you to come with me to see the stage!"

I quickly changed from my uniform into my jeans and my new top and I settled on the heels.

"But, Hisana, Jim's going to be here soon" A concerned tone in my voice

"It'll only take a minute! You'll be back in time! _Please_..." she whined and gave me a puppy dog pout that would make an iceberg melt. I let out a sigh and smiled at her.

"Okay, but just a peek! I want to be back in time"

"Yay!" she cheered "C'mon!"

She took my hand and led me out of my room and we made our way to the stairs. She broke into a run and turned the corner sharply

"Hisana, slow down! There are stairs-"

"Ah!"

A sharp high pitched scream came from her lips as she quickly dropped and came down hard at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hisana!"

**…..**

"You're very lucky Hisana, you could've been seriously injured" Ms. Fontaine picked her head up from Hisana's leg and gave her a smile.

Hisana let out a few sniffles as she held my hand and with her other hand whipped away the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"Ms. Fontaine, am I going to be able to perform tonight?" she sniffed once more and her tears dried up. She was always quick to recover.

"I'm sorry Hisana, but you'd be cutting it close, if you perform tonight I can't grantee that your leg will heal properly. You'll be able to do simple things, sure, but nothing as strenuous as singing and dancing"

"Hotaaaaru!" she tugged at my arm and I looked down at her with her puppy dog eyes

"Wh-what do you want me to do? I mean, it's not like I can take your place!"

A glint appeared in her eye. _"Oh no….."_

"That's it! You can take my place! I'll go with Jim and pretend to be you! And you can pretend to me up on stage!"

**….**

I found myself in Hisana's dressing room backstage with her two bodyguards at the door. I sat in her makeup chair with a large mirror at my back and a large desk full of cosmetics. Hisana passed back and forth, limping slightly as she thought.

"Hisana…I don't know…"

"Oh c'mon Hotaru! It'll be easy! I mean, you know my dance routine! You've seen it a hundred times! And you know all of my songs!"

"Yeah but…" I weakly said

"And I can be you on your date with Jim! It'll be easy being you!"

"Hisana…aren't you a little too…'jumpy' to be me?"

She waved her hand down her face and her cheery expression changed to a board look, a flat stare on her face.

"Hey Jim, what's up" she said flatly

"I do not sound like that!" I pouted

"Then I'll spice you up a bit! And besides! I'll only be 'you' during the show! So, I won't have to jeopardize your relationship to much! Then, after the show we can switch back! I'll still be able to perform and you still get to go out with Jim! Win-win situation!" she beamed, proud of her plan.

"Ah…Alright…"

"Yay!" I reluctantly agreed and Hisana cheered "Now get changed! You have to be me now!"

She quickly shoved me out of the chair and put on my clothes as I put on the outfit that she was going to perform for the school in.

"_Sigh…how do I get myself into these kinds of situations?"_

**.......**_  
_

_Ohhoho!!! _What kind of situation indeed Hotaru! What indeed?! Hope you liked the update and so, to make the time pass a little quicker between chapters, here's some answers to MLS's FAQ's!!!

-Ahem...question numba 1!!!

--How did Jim and Hasselberry recover so quickly? Especially Jim, fast enough to go out on a date.

-Well...Uhm...MAGIC! Next question!

Question numba 2!!!!

--Why do you take so long to update?

-......you don't see me going around...judging and what-not

--I'm not judging...just asking....

-NEXT QUESTION!!!!!

what ever happened to Hotaru's investigation of the biobands?

I-it's coming up! G-give me time!

but you take so long to update...what're you doing anyway?

*throws pages of questions across room* WELL THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW!!!! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE MLS's FAQ!!!! (and don't forget to submit your own and I'll add them into the after thingy and answer them! Make them as serious or as funny and silly as you want!!!)

So...until the next update....please take this little bonus feature as a token of my appreciation~!

Hotaru: You know Hisana, I still don't think you're older than me…

Hisana: Huh? Why's that?

Hotaru: Well, I am more mature than you…and I do get better grades. I mean, as the older sister, shouldn't you be doing better than me?

Hisana (growing nervous): Well I-

Hotaru: And you weren't born _that_ much sooner than I was. So, maybe I'm the older sister after all-

Hisana: Well! (interrupting her) That all _may be_ true…but the thing that makes me older is simple…

Hotaru: What's that?

Hisana: I'VE BREATHED LONGER!!!

Hotaru:…What?

Hisana: YES! THAT'S RIGHT! I TOOK THE FIRST BREATH OF LIFE AND THEREFORE HAVE LIVED LONGER!!!! (pause) Making me older (satisfied with herself)

Hotaru: _Huff_ (breathes) So there! Now am I older?

Hisana: (pouts) Well…! _Huff huff_ (breathes more) There! Now I'm the oldest!

Hotaru: Oh yeah! Well! _Huff huff huff!!_

Jim:…..I don't know what to make of that….

Ari: So…next time….Chapter 11: My Bait and Switch

Jim: see you soon….hopefully…

_Huff! Huff! Huff!_


	11. Chapter 11: My Switch

OMIGOD, IS THAT AN UPDATE?!?! Yes folks I haven't forgotten nor am I abandoning my story! I already have it "pre-written" in my head, so once I stop being lazy and continue to type you all will see 1 complete fanfiction!

So, the plot thickens with the switch between Hotaru and Hisana! AND! There is a POV change too ^^ So, enjoy! RR!!!! plz~:3?

P.S. Sorry, this chapters kinda long ^^"

Chapter 11

My Switch

"Ah! Hisana! Try not to kill me!"

Once I had finished changing Hisana then shoved me back down in the chair as her makeup stylist buzzed around me re-doing my makeup to make me look more like Hisana (if that was even possible)

I'll admit I was a little hesitant about Hisana's plan. And even more about her going out with Jim instead of me, but she was my sister and I trusted her…even if at times she seemed liked she was the younger and I was the older, I still know that she would always have my back no matter what the situation.

As I sat in the chair my mind drifted back to a time before Hisana was a pop-star and she was just my sister. I remember _that_ time well….

_A young girl sits hunched over with her hands covering her eyes crying as younger boys above her laugh and point at her._

_"Its cry baby Hotaru!" one of them mocks_

_"Cry baby Hotaruuuu!" the other one follows_

_The young girl sniffs and cries as she tries to ignore the boys torment._

_"Stop it! Just please go away!" she shouts_

_"Why don't you stop crying! Cry baby!" _

_The boy bends down and begins to pull her hair_

_"Stop it!" she shouts_

_"Hey!" another girl's voice shouts_

_Suddenly, from what seems like nowhere, a stick comes flying through the air and hits the boy pulling the girl's hair right the back of his head._

_"Ouch!" he holds the back of his head "What the-?!_

_The boys turn and the girl on the ground picks up her head and they stare into the distance. There, they see a girl with the same black hair and blue eyes as the one on the ground, but this girl stands with her hands at her sides balled into fists and one tightly gripping a stick. The girl's blue eyes glare at the boys._

_Suddenly the girl begins to run at the boys. She opens her mouth and yells as she swings the stick wildly above her head. She rams into one of the boys and knocks him to the ground as she rebounds she swings the stick and hits one of the other boys. The third comes up behind her and wraps his arm around her neck. She pulls at his arms until she finally open her mouth and bites him. _

_"Ah!" he gasps and quickly pulls away from the girl._

_The three boys stand together and the fighter stands in front of the crying girl, guarding her. She stare them down._

_"She's crazy!" one of them yells_

_"Let's get outta here!" _

_The rest agree and run off into the setting sun. The fighting girl breathes a sigh of relief as she drops the stick. She turns around the other girl, still hunched on the ground and covering her head with her hands, the standing girl lightly places her hand on her head. _

_"There gone now"_

_The girl hunched over picks her head up, with tears in her eyes she sees the other girl smiling down at her despite the dirt patches and bruises covering her face, arms and legs._

_The bruised girl takes the other girl's hand and helps her up. She holds the crying girls hand and leads her into the sunset._

_"C'mon Hotaru, let's go home."_

I smiled. She was always there for me, so this time; I was going to be there for her.

"Eeep!" I squeaked

My phone buzzed in my pocket and the ringtone blared. Startled, I quickly reached into my pocket and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hotaru?" I'd know that Aussie accent anywhere

"Jim?"

I looked around the room and Hisana looked worried, tense.

"Yea, where are ya? I've been knockin' on your door for the past minute an' a half, where are ya?"

"O-oh, um…"

I turned to Hisana and shrugged and she quickly took the phone from me. With a quick cough she began to speak with Jim

"I'm running a little late, I'll meet you out front of the concert hall okay?"

She sounded just like me and as she finished her conversation with Jim she closed my phone and handed it back to me.

"There!" she beamed "Now please hurry up, we don't want to be late now do we~?" she chirped in her sing-song voice.

"Yes Ms. Hisana" the makeup stylist spoke as she finished my make up and moved onto my hair. Brushing it and spraying it in place.

Hisana then leaned down next to me and primped herself. After quickly looking over herself one last time in the mirror she gives a quick hug and heads for the door.

"Well, I'm off!" she waved and got half way out the door before she turned back

"Oh! And Hotaru! I'll be sure to get you a second date with Jim!"

And with that, she lightly closed the door behind her and she was now Hotaru Takeda.

…_Hisana Takeda P.O.V…_

I dashed through the interworkings of the arena and I made my way to front of the concert entrance without a problem. I looked around and with no sign of Jim I decided to wait near the doors. I leaned against the wall and stared off into the distance, day dreaming.

"_I can't believe I get to be Hotaru! This is going to be so fun!"_

I laughed to myself and as I daydreamed as Hotaru I heard someone call in my direction.

"Hotaru!"

"No, I'm Hisa-er" I glanced over and realized that I was being Hotaru and that it was Jim calling me.

I quickly raised my hands up and began waving to him

"Hiya Jim!!!"

He slowed to a light jog and he gave an odd look.

_"Gah! What're you doing?! You're __Hotaru__ remember!" _I thought

I dropped my arms and smiled at him and just waved keeping my arm at a low height.

"Man I'm boring…" I mumbled to myself as Jim approached me.

"Hey Jim, sorry to keep you waiting, are you ready to go in?" I put on my best Hotaru face as I could but Jim just seemed to stare at me. Not stare at me, but _stare at me_ like he was looking into my soul or something. Creepy…

I shuddered and a nervous look came across my face, I quickly hid it.

"Um, Jim?" I said

"Huh? Yea' I'm ready…" he seemed to snap out of his trance and he gave me a weak look.

"You look a little sick, are you feeling okay?"

"Yea' just fine, let's get our seats alright?" he said trying to cover the nervousness in his voice

"Kay" I smiled up at him _"He might be acting weird, but Hotaru's into him, so I guess he can't be all weird…"_

We made our way to the entrance, when suddenly Jim stopped.

"Actually, can you give me a minute?" Jim said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah, sure…" I said as I watched him. He pressed a few buttons and waited, as he waited he watched me like a hawk. Not in the same way as before, but it was still weird. Finally he took his eyes off me and hung up his phone and stuffed it back into his pants pocket.

With a cheerful smile on his face he said "Alright! Let's go on it mate!"

"_Wat. What is with this guy?! One minute he's all gloomy and sick looking and now he's Little Miss Sunshine! My sister has such weird a taste in guys!" _

I shoved the thought out of my brain and the clueless look off of my face and I smiled back at him.

"Let's go!"

~OH-HO-HO!

Jim acts strange and Hisana is onto him and his oddways! Well, I know what happens so it's not odd to me. I actually think it's very clever what he's doing with his cell phone....:3 muwahaha

So, another update soon! Promise! I'm writting it now! So until next time, laters!


	12. Chapter 12: My Red Light

Finallllllllly!!!!! An update! Not the best update, but hey! some progress is better than none! At least 1 more chapter for this arc, then like 1 or 2 more plot lines then THE EPOCH ENDING I'VE HAD PLANNED SINCE THE BEGINNING Of THIS STORY.

Have fun reading and I have no idea when the next chapter will be up but it ill be up! I have it "written" in my head it's just a matter of actually writing it! lol

Chapter 12

My Red Light

…_Hotaru Takeda P.O.V…_

"Alright Hota- I mean _Hisana_" she gave out a light chuckle "I'm finished"

I looked myself over in the mirror and I was now Hisana. Dressed in her stage clothes and makeup that would reflect the stage lights I was ready to perform. My stomach did a back flip.

"Alright Ms. Takeda, are you ready to go to the stage? It's almost time for-Ms. Takeda?"

I leaned over the makeup dresser and held my stomach while it did summersaults.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked

"Yes…I'm fine. Just a bit nervous…" I said.

I stood up and she led me to the stage. I gripped the curtain off stage as I watched the people, my classmates and people I knew and would have to talk to later, take their seats as others crowed at the edge of the stage cameras at the ready.

"I…don't think I can do this…" I said with a worried tone, you try performing in front an entire student body…

The woman put her hand on my shoulder, I jumped and looked up at her and she smiled down at me.

"Do you know what Ms. Hisana did her first time on stage?"

I tried to remember her first time on stage, it was when we we're still in elementary school and we performed in the talent show together, while she danced I just did my best to follow along while she kept with the beat so naturally (I didn't get that gene apparently)

"Yes, she was flawless" what kind of pep talk is this?

"No, her first time on an actual stage in front of twice this many people"

Yup, there goes my stomach again.

"The moment she walked out on stage, before she even began to sing, she tripped on a loose wire and landed flat on her face, in front of all of the people her career and future as a singer depended on"

"I don't understand how this is supposed to help me…" I stood with a confused look on my face

"Well, do you know what she did once she fell? She didn't cry, or run away. She got up, brushed herself off and smiled at all of those people as if nothing had happened. And in that cute voice of hers she said 'I'm Hisana, and I hope you enjoy the show!' she carried on as if nothing happened"

"So, should I trip?" I still didn't completely follow

"No," she chuckled "I'm saying that no matter what happens out there you're Hisana, so use that courage and natural talent that she has as if it was your own. Remember, that you are Hisana now, and she is Hotaru. So I want you to forget about yourself and use what you know about Hisana and I bet this show will come to you more naturally than anything you have ever done"

"I'm Hisana…" I thought for a moment, and she was absolutely right. I'm not Hotaru now, I'm Hisana. So, what would Hisana do?

"I'm Hisana, and Hisana is a great singer and a great performer and she's not afraid to go out there and sing her heart out!"

"That's right!" She smiled and clapped her hands together

"But…I can't sing…" there's goes my stomach again

"Don't worrying about that, you know all the words to her songs right?"

"Yes of course,"

"Then just mouth the words, we're going to play the songs as you mouth them. You're going to lip sync. All you have to do is get the audience riled up and we'll do the rest"

"Okay, I can do that!" New found confidence filled me, she made it seem so easy and with Hisana's mind set, I felt like I knew what I was doing now. Everything that was worrying me before, Jim, my dream, the bio bands and the duel tournament didn't even bother me now and I could completely focus on this.

"Great! So, do you see that light over there?"

She pointed to a light bulb off across the stage that was currently shut off.

"That light will shine red and the lights will dim and that's when you can go on"

"Alright, I got it." My stomach still tumbled but I knew that I could do this, for Hisana.

…_Hisana Takeda P.O.V…_

Jim and I entered the arena, it was held in the huge arena at the school and right in the center stood the stage with the band and their instruments stage, tuning and testing the equipment as stage hands dressed in black darted on and off stage.

As we sat down Jim pulled out his cell phone again and his thumbs raced across the black keys. As he finished the message he hit the center button of his phone and closed it shut. He pushed it back into his pocket and he looked at me for a moment before staring at the stage.

"So, Hotaru, Hisana is a performer? Is she good" he asked

"Is she _good_?" _"Of COURSE I am!" _"Yeah she is! She's great!" My eyes lit up and my heart filled with determination! _"Was I good? Please! I'll show him good!"_

"Here I have my music player with me! You can listen to her!" I shuffled through Hotaru's bag; I could've sworn I saw her put it in her bag…Found it! I pulled it out and unwound the ear buds from around the rectangular device as the screen lit up.

"Okay, now let me find her!"

I scrolled down in her list for one of my song titles, nothing. _"Well…maybe I missed it! I'll check under albums!"_ I went back to the menu and looked through the list of albums, nothing _"Okay! Well…maybe she just didn't label the album name! I'll check under artist!" _I went to the menu yet again and went under artist. _"No"_ I scrolled down _"No!"_ Nothing. "_Noooooo!"_

_"I can't believe it! I'm here sister and she doesn't even have me on her music player!"_

"Oh Hotaru…Why don't you love your big sister anymore?" huge tears welled up in my eyes.

"Hotaru, is everything okay?" Jim asked as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Sorry" he said as he removed his hand and I turned to him with a smile

"Oh no, its fine, I was just looking. I must've forgotten to put her on the player. But don't worry; you'll get to listen to her tonight!"

I put Hotaru's player back into her bag and I turned back to Jim, and he was staring at me again…but not like before…this time it's a lot…deeper? I don't know, but it's odd. I feel like I couldn't think my own thoughts without him knowing…

Just then, a girl with a bucket of popcorn in her hand excused herself by us and I got a full look at the arena.

It was a full house.

_"Oh man, this crowd is huge…I hope Hotaru will be alright…"_

Just then the lights in the arena dimmed and the lights on the stage brightened. The crowd let out a roar of cheers. The show was about to begin.

…_Hotaru Takeda's P.O.V…_

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out…

I repeated this to myself so I at least keep breathing while my brain ran through the show I had seen so many times before. I always watched Hisana perform, I've seen every one of her shows so pretending to move like her and lip sync shouldn't be too tough…but all those people…

_"Well, maybe it won't so bad…I mean…how popular __**is**__ Hisana on an island?"_

I poked my head out from around the corner and a girl screamed Hisana's named and pointed to the curtain. I smiled and waved at her and then I directed my gaze to the rest of the arena.

It. Was. Packed.

I ducked back behind the curtain and chanted.

"!"

"Ms. Takeda" A soft voice called me with a hand on my shoulder

"Out!" I jumped as I squeaked out the final part of my chant

I turned to face the hand on my shoulder and it belonged to a woman with a microphone headset on and a clip board pressed to her chest. She stared at me through a pair or half-rimmed silver glasses.

"We're about to start, are you ready?" the woman spoke as she adjusted her glasses.

I looked back out over the crowd and at the stage and finally back to her. My mind raced and my heart pounded until the words from the woman earlier rang in my head _"Remember, you're not Hotaru, you're Hisana. And you know she can do this"_ my heart slowed and I took a deep breath.

"Yes" I said to her with a smile "I'm ready"

"Excellent" She held her hand up and waved it. As she did the lights dimmed and the crowd roared. The search lights raced around the audience and the red light went on.

"Go" The woman said and I made my way to the center of the stage adjusting my headset on the way.

The search fell on the stage and I smiled and pointed to the sky.

"Helloooooooo Duel Academy!!!!"

The crowd cheered and I lowerd my arm to point at the audience

"Are you ready?!?!" I said cheerfully as the headset picked up my voice

The cheered even louder than before as the band started to play the first song.

"Then let's get started!!!"

----

OH-HO-HO.

Has Hotaru come out of her shell? Was there a shell to begin with? IS IT EDIBLE?!?!? until the next update, STAY TUNED~~~

Hotaru: Man I've been backstage fooooooorever

Hisana: Backstage? I've been you for all this time! Do you know whats it's like being you?!

Hotaru: ......

Jim: Well, I haven't done much of anything really...

Hisana: I miss being me...hopefully this arc will get wrapped up nice and pretty and we can move on!

Hotaru: So, hopefully we'll see you in chapter 13!!!!


End file.
